


Monthly Meeting

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Snape and Lupin have a monthly meeting and an agreement





	Monthly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for LMoM on the lj pervy werewolf community. Additional warnings: rough sex, biting, wall sex and partially clothes sex.  


* * *

** Monthly Meeting **

Snape slammed Lupin up against the wall as his hands worked at the man's jumper, trying to get at the pale, scarred skin. He bit at Lupin's neck, his crooked teeth leaving a deep impression in the musky skin he wouldn't admit to desiring. 

Lupin growled and ripped at the buttons on Snape's robe. Snarling, he pushed at the man, pulling his cardigan off and flinging it away before grabbing Snape by the lapels and tried to kiss him. But Snape turned his head and bit him again.

It was always like this, fast and rough, when Snape came to deliver the Wolfsbane. Sirius would make his snide remarks to Snape and then leave the room in a huff. As soon as the upstairs door would slam, they were on each other, a fight to see which would come out on top this time.

And Remus needed this, it was savage and harsh and everything he couldn't bring himself to do in the light of day. But Snape provided that to him, unfailingly and so utterly perfect, that sometimes he craved for the full moon to return again just so he could forget the darkness under Snape's brutal and freeing touch.

His trousers tore as Snape pulled them down to his ankles and Remus kicked them and his loafers off, rubbing up against Snape. He would surrender tonight because he wanted to. Just to feel the power behind the angry wizard. 

Snape's hand slipped between then, pushing his robes aside to free himself from the confines of the midnight robes. A hastily muttered spell and Remus groaned, spreading his legs as Snape hooked one and brought it up around his waist. 

Remus gasped as Snape's cock pushed into him, hard and fast and he loved every savage moment of it, his fists bunching the dark cloth as he hung on for the rough ride. Snape's panting breaths dampened the skin at his neck as he thrust into him, slamming him into the wall repeatedly knocking the breath from him.

Snape wrapped an arm around Lupin and held on to him as they fucked, slipping a hand between them once more to roughly pull at Lupin's prick, just watching Lupin's reactions.

Remus sucked in a breath and gave into the harsh man, opening his eyes to watch his lover. Snape's stark features had flushed with their activities and Remus would almost call him beautiful if it wasn't for the look of almost savage delight on that dangerous face. Then his eyes closed, hiding their secrets from him.

Remus closed his eyes again, moving against Snape in a complicated but simple dance old as time itself. 

Snape keened softly, biting down into Lupin's neck again as his orgasm tightened his body. He gasped and opened his eyes to watch Lupin's face as he came. 

Lupin's colouring paled as he panted from their activities and Snape was hard pressed not to lean in and kiss him. Some things just weren't done when you had an arrangement like this. However, he held on to Lupin as the man came down, this time gently easing himself from the abused hole.

Remus leaned heavily against the wall, silently mourning the loss of the other man's warmth but smiling sadly as magic washed over him, cleansing him of their fucking.

He took his jumper as Snape held it out and opened his near feral eyes to look at Snape.

Snape met the wolfish gaze and nodded. "Until next month, Lupin." He drawled softly.

Remus nodded, already looking forward to the full moon as he watched Snape turn, robes perfectly in place, billowing majestically as the door closed behind him.

The End


End file.
